chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 1-12: The Black Continent
|gold = 2500 2500 |exp = 2500 2500 |exp2 = 3000 3000 |chests = Both Stages: |notes = Enemies: Both Stages: Black Troops Bosses: Stage 1: Giant Black Army Soldier & Knight Stage 2: Giant Black Army Knight & Archer }} Part 1/3 Yggdra [ ...Looks like they won't come after us. ] Fatima [ Probably more like they can't. They said they were called. Something must've sent them there. ] Yggdra [ Speaking of which, do you think there's a connection to the girl that looks like Phoena? ] Fatima [ ... ] Phoena [ ...Maybe those people were-- ] -- A voice came from the magic communicator -- Gilbert [ Phew, it's finally connected. Guys, can you hear me? ] Peixe [ What's this? A talking mirror? ] Pirika [ It's a magic communicator. You can talk with people far away. ] Gilbert [ I was starting to get worried because you guys aren't back yet. How are things going? ] Phoena [ We found our navigator. ] Fatima [ And probably the direction we have to go. ] Gilbert [ That's good to hear. ] Gilbert [ The ship building over here is going well. Now I just need to load a backup motor piece. ] Fatima [ Sounds like you're well-prepared. ] Gilbert [ Ha ha. Well, anyway. We're hoping you guys will come back soon. ] Pirika [ It cut off. ] Fatima [ Phoena, did you write the record? ] Phoena [ Yes, on this page... ] Phoena [ O-Oh? ] Pirika [ The Chronicle...it's like when it gets out of control! ] -- A black fog emerges from the Chronicle; And one by one, monsters start to materialise -- Phoena [ But why?! I thought it was under control... ] Yggra [ I was afraid this would happen...it was too much. Phoena's and my powers were not enough... ] Fatima [ What do you mean, it was too much? ] Phoena [ I can easily pull information about the continent I'm currently in from the Chronicle. ] Phoena [ But for information on something like a different continent, I have to get in the Chronicle. ] Yggra [ The warden of the Chronicle in each continent, such as me, is responsible for supporting that. ] Yggra [ And if she touches a place tainted by the Black Element, it could get out of control. ] Fatima [ So the Chronicle is out of control right now? ] Phoena [ It looks like it, but something is different. I wonder why? ] Fatima [ Let's think about that later. I can't let monsters trample on this treasure house of knowledge. ] Monster [ ...! ] Part 2/3 Phoena [ Barrier that hinders evil. Judge and seal the gates of space and time. ] -- Phoena uses her magic on the rampaging chronicle -- Phoena [ With this, monsters shouldn't be able to jump out of the Chronicle from inside. ] Fatima [ So, anything on the Black Chronicle? ] Phoena [ I used shorthand and speed writing, so I'll need some time to figure out the details. ] Phoena [ But I know which way we need to go. ] Fatima [ We at least accomplished the basic goal. ] Yggdra [ Let's go over the information we have. Including the interveners. ] Pirika [ Why don't we take care of these remaining monsters first! ] Part 3/3 Fatima [ We don't know where the Black Army first appeared. ] Fatima [ Am I right? ] Phoena [ I'm sorry. There wasn't enough time... ] Fatima [ Not a problem. If we go after the Black Chronicle, I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. ] Yggdra [ Why do you think so? ] Fatima [ This is just conjecture, but... ] Fatima [ There is a legend in Yggdra, the land of origin. The story of how the world began in Yggdra. ] Fatima [ This land was known as legendary even at the continent Phoena is from, right? ] Phoena [ Yes. The land where everything began. The legend of the land of origin of the world. ] Fatima [ In that case, I have an idea why the Black King attacked Yggdra. ] Fatima [ If the world's roots, the land of origin was destroyed, it would mean the world's demise. ] Fatima [ So think vice versa. Where the Black Army came from. We'll call it the Black Continent for now. ] Fatima [ We can assume the source of the Black Army can be found there. ] Fatima [ And if we remove that source? ] Phoena [ No more Black Army? ] Fatima [ It's a possibility. ] Fatima [ Now think about the Black Chronicle. That book existed from the moment the Black King was born. ] Fatima [ Then it lost its owner when the Black King perished. ] Fatima [ There is a reason the Black Chronicle flew to Yggdra... ] Fatima [ There are a few possibilities, but I think it's trying to return to its home. ] Yggdra [ Why's that? ] Fatima [ The chronographia warden is meant to pass down the Chronicle to the next generation, right? ] Fatima [ Then don't you think the Chronicle may head back to its home to wait for the next warden? ] Yggdra [ I've never thought about it, but considering the power of the Chronicle, it could do that. ] Yggdra [ So chasing the Black Chronicle means finding that land. ] Fatima [ As I mentioned, everything is simply conjecture. I also have other ideas about what's going on. ] Phoena [ And what are those? ] Fatima [ In his final moment, maybe your father used his power as the warden to send it to you, Phoena. ] Fatima [ He left the future in your hands. However, that doesn't explain that Chronicle's interference. ] Phoena [ Strange as it may be, if that's the case... I'm actually happy he did that. ] Fatima [ Lastly... ] Yggdra [ The relationship between those three and Phoena. ] Fatima [ I'm exhausted. Let's continue this on the ship while we head back to the Vice Capital. ] Fatima [ We should probably charge up the backup motor as quick as possible. ] Yggdra [ I'll help you. I'm curious about those three entities, and I'd like to see you all off. ]